If You'll Have Me
by Mcswarek01
Summary: Nick and Andy have been back from Project Dakota for 2 months. What happens when Andy gets injured on a case and Sam comes rushing to her side? What does Marlo think, and how will she react? Will Andy want Sam anywhere near her after how he hurt her? One shot because I have failed to find out how to write a multi-chapter fanfiction. Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.


**Nick and Andy have been back from Project Dakota for 2 months. What happens when Andy gets injured on a case and Sam comes rushing to her side? What does Marlo think, and how will she react? Will Andy want Sam anywhere near her after how he hurt her? Read and find out. One shot because I have failed to find out how to write a multi-chapter fanfiction. Until that happens, my previous story will remain unfinished, I apologize. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue, or any part of it. Unfortunately, I am not that lucky.**

Ever since Andy and Nick have been back from Project Dakota, they have been partnered together, on the job, until today. Frank was on a big rant about wanting to switch up the partners a bit, just to make sure his coppers weren't relying on one specific person to have their back.

Today, Andy was partnered with Chris.

It was just after lunch, and they were having a slow day. Chris let Andy drive in the morning, but insisted he drive after lunch, knowing she hadn't been sleeping well.

Chris continued to ask Andy how she was doing with the whole Swarek and Cruz situation. He got her usual "I'm fine", but he knew better.

"Andy, you know you can talk to me. Nick isn't the only one of us you can trust, you know that right?"

Andy was dumbfounded; she had no idea that's what Chris thought. Before she could say anything, the radio came to life, with the dispatcher saying, "Attention 1521, we have a possible Domestic at the corner of Hawthorne, and brook. Call was placed by the neighbor claiming to hear screaming and other strange noises coming from the house. Neighbor says they have 2 kids. A 10-year old boy and a 7-month old baby, are you 10-8?"

Chris was quick to flash the lights, while Andy responded to Dispatch.

"1521, mark us on that"

Arriving on scene, they heard fighting before Chris even shut off the car. They quickly hurried over to the house to knock on the door. When nobody answered, they peeked through the window, and saw the husband holding his wife at gun-point with his son begging him to put down the gun. Chris called for back-up.

"1521 requesting back-up, we have a male party holding his wife at gun-point, children in view."

They didn't hesitate any longer, and kicked the door through. Andy's first thought was they needed to get the kids out.

"Chris, we need to get the kids out of the house, they can't be in here if he pulls the trigger."

"Andy, I know. Let's try and talk to him first, and see if he will let us take the kids out."

They started to move towards the living room, still out of view of the husband.

When they started to enter the living room slowly, the husband got more nervous, and moved the gun from his wife's side, to her head.

Chris and Andy drew their guns.

Andy was the first to speak "Sir, we don't want anyone to get hurt, especially the kids. Please, put the gun down?"

"I would be happy to do that, after I put a bullet in my cheating wife's head" he said, clearly paranoid and scared with what he thinks he is about to do.

"I didn't cheat, Emma is your daughter" the wife said, hysterically crying.

"She doesn't look like me at all, how can you say that?" he said, stabbing the gun harder into her head.

Chris jumped into the conversation saying "Sir, some kids just look like one parent. It happens sometimes, it doesn't mean Emma isn't your daughter."

"We got a paternity test, and it proved I wasn't the father" he said, getting ready to pull the trigger.

"The paternity test proved you were the father, you are Emma's father" she said, still hysterically crying.

Andy heard Marlo and Nick's voice over the radio, saying they were on scene. All Andy could think was "Finally, Nick is here to help me".

"Whatever, you had it changed, I know it." He said, as he cocked the gun.

Marlo and Nick entered the house with their guns drawn, prepared to fire if necessary.

Marlo was the first to speak "Sir please, put your weapon down."

With 4 officers now pointing their guns at him, he started shaking uncontrollably and started waving the gun at all of the officers, and back to his wife.

"Sir, please if you won't put the gun down right now, at least let officer Diaz take them outside, and to the neighbors. They shouldn't have to see this" Nick said, trying to reason with him.

"Liam can go, Emma has to stay with me. She is the whole reason this is happening, IT'S HER FAULT" he said, scaring Liam that something was going to happen to his sister.

At this point, they all realized he wasn't going to put the gun down, and weather they liked it or not, someone was going to get hurt.

Nick and Andy looked at each other, and instantly knew what they had to do. Although, Nick did not like it one bit.

Andy took one step before Nick called her name, and said "Andy, be careful. I need my best friend back in one piece"

Andy's only response was "Roger that, partner"

Marlo and Chris looked at Andy, then at Nick with questioning eyes, as Andy began to step slowly toward the children, intent on taking both of them.

Nick walked slowly past Marlo and Chris, whispering "Cover her, she knows what she is doing"

Andy was now standing next to the couch where the kids were sitting, and holstered her weapon, nodding at Nick as she does so.

"Damn, Swarek is not going to be happy when he hears about this" Chris muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, it was just loud enough for Marlo to hear.

Nick was now standing behind the couch, covering Andy as she ushered the boy toward Chris. He ran behind Chris and got a firm grip on his legs.

Marlo spoke "Diaz, get the boy out of here. Make sure he is safe outside, before you come back in."

"You got it" was his reply.

The husband was still holding a gun to his wife's head, but was watching the officers with the guns.

Andy looked at Nick to make sure he had an open shot, if he needed it. When he winked, Andy knew it was now or never.

Marlo witnessed the exchange between partners, and instantly knew what Andy was about to do.

Andy reached down, and picked Emma up, before turning her back to the husband, shielding her from the gun.

He did not hesitate, he fired, twice.

She had to bullets lodged into her vest. Andy fell to the ground, holding the baby out in her arms, so she didn't land on her.

At that point, Nick took the shot. He took it to the shoulder.

Once Chris heard the shots, he was in the house so fast it made his head spin. He came in and saw Marlo tending to the women, trying to keep her calm. Nick had his hand cuffs out arresting the man who shot his partner.

Chris ran straight to Andy, yelling in his radio "This is 1521, requesting a medic at the corner of Hawthorne and Brooke. We have an officer down, I repeat officer down. Rush the medic."

"Copy that 1521, medics are 2 minutes out"

Nick was worried about Andy, but he had to get the husband outside, and away from the scene. When he got outside, he was met with Oliver and Gail, looking extremely worried as he saw the guys gun-shot wound.

Nick gave the guy to Gail, to watch tell medics arrived to take a look at him. They weren't exactly on the best of terms, but they were trying to work through there trouble. Gail no longer believing that 'every couple gets 1 break-up".

Once Nick handed the guy over to Gail, he turned to Oliver, and said "Andy was hit, took 2 to the vest"

At that point they both rushed into the house to find Chris trying to wake Andy up. Meanwhile, Marlo just handed Emma over to the wife, and was ushering her outside.

Nick immediately ran to Andy, and started talking to her. Even though she took it to the vest, they were still worried because she passed out. It was probably from lack of oxygen, but they didn't know that.

Nick politely asked Chris to move while he tried to wake Andy. They heard the sirens for the ambulance, and Nick asked Chris to go and get them, and show them where they are.

Chris ran off, while Nick started to talk to Andy.

"Andy please, wake up. You have to be okay, who am I going to watch lame movies with that I shouldn't like anyway, but I do. Please Andy, open your big brown eyes."

Andy started to slowly open her eyes, and screamed in pain.

"Oh thank god!" Nick said, Smirking.

Just then the EMT'S came in, lifting Andy onto the gurney. They started to slowly take off her vest, to relieve some of the pressure.

Meanwhile, outside, Traci and Sam had just been coming back from a crime scene, while listening to the radio. Sam was driving, when the radio came to life, and they heard Chris's voice yelling "This is 1521, Officer down, I repeat Officer down."

Sam noticed Traci froze, and asked her "Nash, what's wrong?"

She whispered "Andy", but Sam didn't get it.

"What Nash?" he replied, slightly confused

"Sam, Andy and Chris are in 1521"

With that, Sam stepped on the gas, heading towards the scene.

They arrived on scene just as the ambulance did, Marlo saw them right away.

Sam and Traci ran towards Marlo and Chris just as the paramedics went into the house, in search of Andy. Chris tried to do as Nick said, but the paramedics wouldn't let him back in the house.

Sam's first words were "Andy?"

Chris just nodded, as Traci began to cry. Chris went over to Traci, to give her a shoulder to cry on. Sam and Marlo began to have a conversation about what had happened.

"How?" Was Sam could say. He was to worried about his ex-girlfriend to say anything else.

Marlo began to explain, what she knew. "Collins and I arrived about 2 minutes after McNally and Diaz; they were already inside with the husband. McNally was pleading with the guy to put the gun down. Collins had asked him to at least let Diaz take the kids outside, so they didn't have to watch. He allowed the boy, but made the baby girl stay. McNally stayed by the little girl, and she kept giving Collins weird looks, that's when I knew she had a plan. The next thing I knew, McNally grabbed the girl, shielding her from her father, and began to walk away. That's when the shots rang out. McNally took 2 to the back, in the vest. While Collins shot the father, he took it to the shoulder. Somehow, I don't know how, McNally was able to hold the baby out in her arms, careful not to crush her."

When she was done explaining, all Sam said was "That damn lions heart". Traci and Chris agreed, as Andy was being brought out on the stretcher. Collins holding her hand, not leaving her side.

They all ran over to Andy, as she was put into the back of the ambulance. Collins got in, saying he was her partner. Chris allowed it; know that that's what Andy would want. Sam was livid that Collins got to ride with Andy, but the paramedics told them they would be going to Victoria Mercy.

Andy was still in and out of conciseness, but as soon as they arrived at the Hospital, she was rushed into testing to figure out how much damage the bullets did. The Nurse informed Nick that the tests world take At least 2-hours. She told Nick to wait in the waiting room, and that her and the Doctor would come out in 2-hours' time to let him know when he could see Andy.

Just as Nick sat down, Sam and Traci ran in.

"Collins, what do we know?" Sam asked, short on patience at the moment.

"Andy was rushed into testing, to see how much damage the bullet did on her back. She has been in and out of conciseness since it happened. The Nurse told me that the tests will take approximately 2-hours. Until then, we play the waiting game."

Traci began to cry, and Sam pulled her into him, to cry on his shoulder.

They sat down, and Nick asked "Is anybody on their way?"

Sam laughed "More like who isn't on their way. Marlo and Diaz should be here any second. I know Diaz called Epstein, and he is with Price, they should be on their way. Oliver and Gail are taking the husband back to the station; they will be here, as soon as they can. Frank should be here any second as well. Noelle will probably be with him, she was riding the desk today."

Just then, Marlo, Chris, and Oliver Ran in.

"Wow, okay, stupid question"

Oliver, Marlo, and Chris ran up to Sam. He stood up, with a sobbing Traci in his arms.

"What's a stupid question?" asks Marlo, as she is running her hands up and down his back, attempting to calm him, failing miserably.

When Sam didn't answer, and stepped away from her arms, she looked to Nick for answers.

"I asked Sam if anybody was on their way here, he practically laughed as he told me the entire Division was on their way" Nick explained.

"That's our girl. Always dragging everybody away from their jobs to visit her in the hospital" Oliver said, giggling at his lame attempt of a joke.

He did get a slight giggle from everybody but Marlo, who just rolled her eyes. This did not go unnoticed by Sam. He was just that much more Livid at this whole situation.

"You know Cruz; you don't have to be here. We all know you are not exactly fond of Andy. Standing here and rolling your eyes as we are waiting to see if she will pull through this, is not helping." Sam said, obviously incredibly angry with her.

Oliver sensed this, and ushered everybody to chairs. Chris took a now alert Traci, while she was glaring at Marlo, over to a chair with him. The couple continued their argument.

"Sam, I'm not going anywhere, you need me." Marlo explained, her voice slightly rising.

"No I really don't. All I need is for Andy to be okay. I don't want someone here who is just going to make matters worse when Andy is trying to recover." Sam shot back.

"What are you saying, Sam?" Marlo voiced, barely above a whisper.

"I'm saying, I think we might be done." His tone starting to calm.

"Why are you doing this Sam? Because I don't like your ex-girlfriend?" She asked, equally quiet as her last comment.

"Look Marlo, I don't mean to hurt you, but I don't think I want her to be my ex-girlfriend anymore. I think I rushed into a relationship I wasn't ready for because I was afraid of Andy hurting me again, but I'm not afraid of that anymore. I just want to enjoy the time we have together, if she will let me" He explained, in this normal voice.

Meanwhile behind him, Oliver, Chris, and Traci had smiles on their faces as they overheard Sam's revelation. Nick, on the other hand, looked like he could kill Sam.

Marlo surprised Sam when she smiled and said "Well finally, I thought you were never going to own up to your feelings for her. I'm happy for you Sam, just be careful."

He Smiled "Thank you Marlo, and I really am sorry". She smiled "I know you are; don't screw it up with time."

They smiled at each other, as everybody else from the Division walked in. Frank was the first to speak, "Swarek, what's happening with McNally?"

Everybody gathered around Sam as he explained what is happening with Andy. They all breathed a sigh of relief that she took it to the vest, but were all still incredibly worried.

The next thing Frank said was "Have you called Tommy yet?"

Sam sighed "Not yet. Frank, would you mind? I don't think he would be too happy to hear from me, considering everything…" He trailed off.

Frank chuckled "Of course Sam"

20 minutes later, in walks Tommy McNally. He headed straight for Sam, and said "Swarek, what the hell happened?" he asked, relieved that Sam was even at the Hospital.

Sam stood up and said "She took 2 to the vest, they hit her back. She has been in and out of conciseness since it happened. She has been in testing for the last hour, and will be there approximately another hour. A nurse will come out and get us, as soon as she is settled in her room, and she can have visitors." Sam explained.

Tommy had tears in his eyes by the time Sam was done explaining. He settled in a chair next to Sam, as they waited very impatiently from the next hour to be over with.

**1 hour later…**

A Nurse came into the waiting area. Sam, Traci, Nick, Frank and Tommy all jumped to their feet. The Nurse began to talk "Her scans look good, nothing broken. Everybody let out a hasty breath none of them realized they were holding. "However, she does have severe bruising on her back, which caused for a few ribs to be bruised a well. All and all her vitals looks good, and we will be keeping her over-night for observation."

Sam jumped right to conclusions "When can I see her?"

The Nurse looked at him, and said "Is you're name Nick, or Traci?" She asked nicely.

Sam felt a deep pit in his stomach grow very large at her words, he sputtered out "No. I'm, I'm, I'm her ex-boyfriend. Do you mind if I go back and see her?"

Sam looked at her with pleading eyes "Well I'm sorry but she specifically asked me to get a Nick and a Traci. If she wants to see you, I suppose she will tell them to get you. I'm sorry, Sir"

Sam looked undeniably hurt by her words; Tommy noticed this. When Nick and Traci and Tommy began to follow the Nurse, Sam just stood there, glued to the floor. Tommy shouted back in Sam's direction "You coming Swarek?" Tommy asked; a smirk on his face.

Sam's feet began to move before he even knew what he was doing; he was standing outside Andy's room, looking through the window. Sam watched Tommy with Andy. Then Nick and Traci with Andy. He had asked Traci to tell Andy that he was outside and if it was okay if he came in and checked on her.

Nick saw her tense up at the mention of Sam's name. None the less, she wanted to see him. Nick and Traci were getting ready to leave her room, Nick met Sam at the door and whispered "I heard your little speech earlier, if she decides to give you another chance, make sure that is what you really want. I will not hesitate to kick your ass if you hurt her again"

Sam looked at Nick like he had two heads, then he smiled "I would expect nothing less, Collins. Thanks for having her back".

Nick Chuckled softly, and walked out. Closing the door behind him.

Sam smiled "Hey"

Andy smiled back "Hey"

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh, Sam, I just got shot in the back, twice. But hey, I'm doing great. Anymore stupid questions?" she said, with as much sarcasm as she could manage at the moment.

He walked towards her, and pulled up a chair "Sorry, stupid question"

Andy laughed, but then ended up squeezing the sheets in pain.

"Hey, hey, hey take it easy" Sam said, his voice full of concern as he put his hangs around Andy to help her.

Once Andy was settled again, she asked the question that had been lingering since he entered "What are you doing here, Sam?"

Sam sighed "I just wanted to see for myself that you were alive." He said, looking her directly into her eyes.

She broke eye contact and looked at her hands when she said "Well now that you see that I am fine. That door there, the one you just walked through, do me a favor and walk back out it."

"Andy, come one, can we just talk?" he asked, pleading with her.

"Oh, so now you want to talk? It's funny Sam. When we had something to talk about, you never wanted to talk; Now that we don't have anything to talk about, suddenly it's your bonified suvon." She said, harsher then she intended.

"I broke up with Marlo" He said quick, before she could cut him off.

"You did what? Why? When?" She asked, utterly confused

He laughed, lightly "I. Broke. Up. With. Marlo. As for Why; I realized I still had a thing for a cute brunette." He smirked as he said his words.

Andy sat there, stunned. "W- When?"

"About 3 hours ago" he said, with a straight face."

"Sam…"

"No, Andy, please just let me get this out" He pleaded with her. She simply nodded. He tilted her chin so that she was looking directly into his eyes as he said this

"I love you more that life itself. If I could have been in that house to take your place, I would've, in a heartbeat. I know before you left for the taskforce, I said I was going to fight for you until you gave us another shot, me another shot. I broke that promise, again. I was just so hurt when you didn't show up at the penny that night. Ask Oliver, I was a mess. When you came back, I wanted to see where things went with Marlo, but I don't want to see that anymore. I want to eat the good candy now; I'm tired of saving it for later. I want to wake up every day with you, in a house with kids, and our dog named Boo Radley. Andy, I want all of that with you, _if you'll have me_? What do you say?"

By the time Sam was done, he had tears in his eyes, and Andy's were streaming down her face. After a minute of silence, Sam couldn't take it anymore.

He asked with caution "Andy, are you okay?"

She started smiling "Sam, these are happy tears. I want all of that with you too. By the way, it's not polite to through my good candy line back at me. Although, I'm honored to be the good candy. I want the house, and kids, and Boo Radley, I want all of it. Under one condition" She said, smirking.

"Name it" Sam said, practically jumping off of his seat.

"Kiss me" she said, barely above a whisper.

Sam didn't have to be asked twice. They sealed it _with a kiss._

**The End. Thanks for reading. I apologize that it is so long. Like I said I don't know how to do multi-chapter fanfics yet, but I plan to find out. Please be patient. Please Review, they make my day **


End file.
